conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Solsprak
General information Solsprak is spoken across the continent of Terra Morta and has changed little as the Ages have passed. Though the continent is vast, there are very few Solborn (Children of the Sun) left. Terra Morta (dead earth), once called Ohrosis Placiel (golden plains), has suffered the most during the past Ages. A mere 500,000 Solborn are still alive and speaking Solsprak. Cut off from the rest of the world, the words and warnings of Solborn have gone unheeded. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Phonotactics Diphthongs: aɪ̯, oʊ̯, eɪ̯, aʊ̯ ʌɪ̯ ɔɪ̯ ʊu̯ ɪi̯ iːɐ̯ ɪɚ̯ ɛɚ̯ ʊɚ̯ uːɐ̯ wa wo wi Phonemes that do not occur at the end of a word are ŋ (eng), '''ʒ (Ezh), ʤ, and ð Grammar ADJECTIVES Attributive adjectives follow the same order that English uses. #''Determiners — articles, adverbs, and other limiters.'' #''Observation — postdeterminers and limiter adjectives (e.g., a real hero, a perfect idiot) and adjectives subject to subjective measure (e.g., beautiful, interesting), or objects with a value (e.g., best, cheapest, costly)'' #''Size and Shape — adjectives subject to objective measure (e.g., wealthy, large, round), and physical properties such as speed.'' #''Age — adjectives denoting age (e.g., young, old, new, ancient, six-year-old).'' #''Color — adjectives denoting color (e.g., red, black, pale).'' #''Origin — denominal adjectives denoting source of noun (e.g., French, American, Canadian).'' #''Material — denominal adjectives denoting what something is made of (e.g., woolen, metallic, wooden).'' #''Qualifier — final limiter, often regarded as part of the noun (e.g., rocking chair, hunting cabin, passenger car, book cover).'' '''EXAMPLES Hungry, hungrier, hungriest The word (suhl) hunger is used. To denote stages of hunger, emotion, etc the following need to be added: ik, ikt, ikts Suhlik (hungry--the beginning of hunger) Suhlikt (hungrier--very hungry) Suhlikts (hungriest--extreme hunger) Kha uhm suhlik. "I am hungry." Kha uhm sujlikts "I am starving." ''VERBS NOUN GENDER In Solsprak nouns decline by the three different 'genders'. '''Animate Feminine': Used for animals, people, and titles. Dahs is the equivalent article used for all A.F. nouns. When referring to a plural noun, Dahs becomes Dahs''ha''. Common A.F. noun endings are: a, ez, s, iel, i :: EXAMPLE: Dahs Curiz (the female healer) OR Dahsha Curizha (the healers) Animate Masculine: Used for animals, people, and titles. Vohs is the equivalent article used for all A.M. nouns. When referring to a plural noun, Vohs becomes Vohs''ha'' Common A.M. noun endings are: e, ion, r, pa :: EXAMPLE: Vohs Curir (the male healer) OR Vohsha Curizha Inanimate/Neutral: Used for non-living things, concepts, or living things that have no obvious gender. (Flowers, trees, toys, etc) Fahs is the equivalent article used for all Inanimate/neutral nouns. Common inanimate/neutral noun endings are: ios, ki, x, t, h, ed, r, y, l Neutral nouns may also use A.F. and A.M. noun endings from time to time, though it is rare. The plural form of Fahs is Fahsha, though unlike in gendered nouns, the plural noun defined by the article does not always add the ha at the end. Instead, the letter s often denotes a plural noun. :: EXAMPLE: Fahs Svor (the sword) OR Fahsha Svors :: Fahs Pax (the peace) : : Numbers :: Fahs Sechar (the axe) OR Fahsha Sechars :Numbers 11-19 are very simple to write. For example, dech an kha is 11. Literally, ten and one. Follow with dech an duo, dech an drix, et cetera. :For the number 20, dech an dech is acceptable, but for simplicities sake the leading numbers are as follows. : So, if you wanted to say 150 it would be Khaus an fhunzi. 105 would be Khaus an fuhn. 155 would be khaus an fhunzi fuhn To express the numbers 100, 200, 300, etc simply add the suffix 'us'. Duous, drixus, tradus, etc. : Vocabulary Example text